


The Lilac, the Wolf, and the Dandelion

by sanura



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Bardic Performance, F/M, M/M, Music, Original Song, Poetry, Song - Freeform, not a filk, opaquely allegorical, or is it a fable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanura/pseuds/sanura
Summary: The bards sometimes know the whole story and can tell it without giving it away.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	The Lilac, the Wolf, and the Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a little compound-time early-English-style folksong. What better subject than a story you may know?

The wolf, he was a hunter fair  
A-prowling through the greenwood, o  
He found a dandelion there  
A-flinging seeds unwisely, o  
He took him under his own care!

He saved that dandelion, o,  
They were a most devoted pair,  
A company so fine and rare,  
He saved that dandelion, o!

The dandy took a sudden chill  
As winter struck the greenwood, o  
The wolf did howl to find him ill  
And sought to cure his flower, o,  
And searched the hill, and further still!

He found the mountain lilac, o,  
Of wisest lore and iron will,  
Her power matched by perfect skill,  
He found the mountain lilac, o!

"O lilac, I will spare no pain,"  
The wolf said in the greenwood, o  
"If you will make him bloom again  
And save him from the winter, o,  
My very self to you I chain!"

The lilac cured his dandy, o,  
For she would see no flower slain  
By winter and its killing vain,  
The lilac cured his dandy, o!

"O wolf," quoth she, in anger grim,  
"Betake you from my greenwood, o,  
For though I have indulged your whim,  
A chain I'll ne'er abide, so go,  
And hope I smite nor you nor him!"

They broke the chain together, o,  
The lilac full with rage abrim,  
The wolf ablaze in battle trim,  
They broke the chain together, o!

So from that day the flowers two  
And keen wolf in the greenwood, o  
Are bound each day by cares anew  
But never more a chain, oh no!  
The wolf must each his flower woo!

They choose each other freely, o,  
Unbound by debt or burden due,  
The lilac, wolf and dandy true  
They choose each other freely, o!

[Recording performed entirely by me](http://rionsanura.com/music/The%20Lilac,%20the%20Wolf,%20and%20the%20Dandelion.mp3)


End file.
